


When Love Breaks Down

by Aliseia



Series: Les Chambres de Chasse [18]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Forse gli occhi di lei, verdi come le foreste del Bayou, erano abbastanza belli da renderlo orgoglioso.Ma quelli di lui, con il loro azzurro languore, lo buttavano sulle ginocchia.





	When Love Breaks Down

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Malinconico – Romantico - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel; Freya Mikaleson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: Ho immaginato un AU in cui il risveglio dei Mikaelson è graduale, e nell’intervallo in cui Hayley trova la cura definitiva, Elijah e Freya decidono di recuperare Tristan, affinché li aiuti nel liberare Klaus. Egli accetta, con la promessa da parte loro di riavere Aurora, anch’essa ospite riluttante di Marcel. La serie che contiene queste storie si chiama Les Chambres De Chasse.   
> Questa storia ricongiunge il mio AU con gli eventi della prima puntata della Quarta Stagione.  
> Dedica: A Miky, as Always. Ritroveremo la nostra copertina, non temere. XD   
> Rating: Pubblico maturo   
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademou-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Fandom: The Originals**  
 **Genere: Malinconico – Romantico - Introspettivo**  
 **Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel; Freya Mikaleson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson** , **Hayley Marshall**  
 **Pairing: Tristan/Elijah**  
 **Note: Ho immaginato un AU in cui il risveglio dei Mikaelson è graduale, e nell’intervallo in cui Hayley trova la cura definitiva, Elijah e Freya decidono di recuperare Tristan, affinché li aiuti nel liberare Klaus. Egli accetta, con la promessa da parte loro di riavere Aurora, anch’essa ospite riluttante di Marcel. La serie che contiene queste storie si chiama Les Chambres De Chasse.**  
 **Questa storia ricongiunge il mio AU con gli eventi della prima puntata della Quarta Stagione.**  
 **Dedica: A Miky, as Always. Ritroveremo la nostra copertina, non temere. XD**    
 **Rating: Pubblico maturo**    
 **Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec** ,  **Michael Narducci** , **Diane Ademou-John,**   **nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.**  
 **Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.**  
   
 

**When Love Breaks Down**  
   
   
 _Oh my, oh my, have you seen the weather_  
 _…_  
Rain on me like no other  
Until I drown, until I drown  
   
 _My love and I, we are boxing clever_  
 _…_  
 _Fall be free as old confetti*_  
 _And paint the town, paint the town_  
 _“When Love Breaks Down” Prefab Sprout_  
 

   
   
Forse gli occhi di lei, verdi come le foreste del Bayou, erano abbastanza belli da renderlo orgoglioso.  
Ma quelli di lui, con il loro azzurro languore, lo buttavano sulle ginocchia.  
E non tanto perché fossero più mutevoli o più seducenti (quelli di lei erano invero fermi e implacabili, senza un difetto), ma proprio perché così grandi e imperfetti. Tondi, le occhiaie tumefatte come dopo un pianto, e tali da intrappolarlo come la superficie iridescente di una ragnatela.  
Gli occhi di lui avevano i toni del cielo e del mare, erano un assaggio dell’assoluto.  
   
Ed Elijah non li poteva dimenticare. Nemmeno ora, nel capannone dove erano conservate le bare, di fronte allo scempio dei vampiri che Hayley aveva ucciso. Per salvarli dalla maledizione. Per proteggere la bambina. Per Klaus. Per tutti loro.  
Egli si avvicinò alle spalle di lei. Ella non lesse il dubbio nei suoi occhi, quel grumo scuro di negazione e di rimpianto.  
Elijah posò sulle sue spalle nude la propria giacca.  
Hayley si voltò. Le loro bocche si incontrarono in un bacio.  
   
Il giovane nell’ombra smise di respirare. Di scatto voltò la testa.  
“Hai preso la vita di un uomo buono…”  
 _Tu hai preso la mia_.  
   
Una risata amara s’infranse nella penombra, cadendo a terra come una manciata di vecchi coriandoli.*  
 

*

   
Raramente Tristan prendeva l’iniziativa di baciare l’altro, avvicinandosi e, quasi con pudore, prendendo il suo viso tra le mani tenute a coppa.  
Era uno strano modo di baciare, timido e insieme possessivo, e certo Elijah ne avrebbe riso, se tutta la sua attenzione non si fosse concentrata su quelle labbra fresche, intatte dopo mille anni, sul gioco sapiente della lingua, che di pudore non ne mostrava, mentre provocava la sua e infondeva languore al suo cuore e alle sue gambe.  
Un bacio di Tristan era un evento così raro. Un bacio di sua iniziativa.  
Ma Elijah conosceva bene la strategia del suo protetto.  
Non erano il timore né la timidezza a guidare le sue azioni, ma l’orgoglio.  
Tristan non agiva per primo, perché si aspettava di essere baciato. Attendeva pazientemente che si muovesse l’altro. Era così dannatamente scontato, perché mai avrebbe dovuto scomporsi?  
Se Elijah non fosse stato un barbaro ingenuo e ignorante, lo avrebbe capito dal primo istante, sotto lo sguardo azzurro e pungente del figlio del Conte.  
Lo avrebbe letto in quelle iridi di smalto e nel sorriso impudente e beffardo con cui accoglieva i loro omaggi.  
Il suo sguardo non era per Klaus, bello come una tigre, né per Rebekah, di seta e di porcellana. Era Elijah ad accendere i suoi sensi.  
Elijah, il mostro gentile, con il volto scavato nella pietra. Elijah, dagli occhi ardenti e dalle grandi mani.  
   
E così in mille anni il più introverso dei Mikaelson avrebbe potuto contare sulle dita di una sola mano le volte in cui Tristan lo aveva baciato per primo.  
All’inizio, quando era ancora umano, e aveva sfidato ingenuità e ignoranza per mostrargli com’è con un uomo.  
E in tempi ben più recenti.  
Per l’ultima volta.  
 

*

   
Dopo l’episodio della fontana avevano trascorso quasi una settimana insieme. Senza progetti, senza dichiarazioni.  
Concentrati per gran parte del tempo sulla salvezza dei loro cari.  
   
In quel periodo il resto dei Mikaelson andava e veniva dalla villa dei De Martel. Gli sguardi freddi e taglienti delle sorelle, gli occhi sospettosi di Kol, nulla potevano sull’apparente tranquillità di Elijah.  
Il maggiore dei Mikaelson sembrava quasi sereno, mentre scendeva le scale che lo portavano all’enorme salone.  
Sbarbato e profumato come nelle grandi occasioni, un sorriso lieve e gli occhi scuri che mandavano lampi ogni volta che si posavano sul proprio amante.  
Che, impassibile come sempre, passava tra loro con un’ombra ilare nello sguardo, le labbra socchiuse in una smorfia arrogante, l’aria radiosa.  
Nessuno dall’esterno avrebbe potuto dire che il primo era ancora consumato dal veleno del morso di Marcel, mentre l’altro era divorato dagli incubi e dall’angoscia infinita per la sorte di Aurora.  
   
Quando gli ospiti uscivano dalla villa (Rebekah, Freya, Kol, a volte Vincent) nei loro sguardi cupi c’erano agitazione e dispetto.  
«Quei due… - sbottava Kol – vi siete accorte, no?»  
Freya alzava le spalle.  
«Sì, Kol.» confermava Rebekah, l’aria accondiscendente.  
«Dunque avete visto!» Kol si guardava intorno, incredulo. Fermo sul sentiero del giardino, con gli occhi neri che saettavano dall’una all’altra.  
«Vanno a letto insieme. Sì.» aggiungeva Freya con una smorfietta indisponente.  
Rebekah sorrideva, senza aggiungere altro.  
Allora Kol scuoteva furiosamente la testa, perché “va bene tutto, e se uno vuole togliersi una curiosità faccia pure”.  
Ma con _lui_?  
Tutto ciò aggiungeva nuove perverse sfumature all’espressione “andare a letto con il nemico”.  
   
A volte i due uscivano insieme, persino Kol li aveva intravisti alla solita festa in maschera, dove tutti si erano recati in cerca di notizie e di indizi.  
Un evento organizzato dai membri superstiti degli Strix, molti dei quali erano ancora in contatto con Tristan.  
Elijah bruno e perfetto, così bello e virile nel suo classico smoking.  
Tristan più sciolto e sorridente del solito. Elegante e curato come sempre, ma stranamente distratto nei particolari. Un bottone slacciato, un ciuffo di capelli che ricadeva casualmente sulla fronte.  
E, sempre, una strana luce nello sguardo. Chi lo aveva conosciuto per mille anni poteva affermare senza timore di essere smentito che i suoi occhi non erano mai stati così.  
Se Kol non avesse temuto di suonare ridicolo, li avrebbe definiti “sfolgoranti”.  
«Quei due scopano.» si limitò a confermare dopo averli rivisti il mattino dopo, al solito caffè elegante in Ursulines Street. Apparentemente impegnati in una discussione animata, di fatto talmente assorbiti l’uno dall’altro da non accorgersi di ciò che avevano intorno.  
Freya era gelida mentre diceva: «Ne abbiamo già parlato, Kol.»  
«Riesci a crederci – aveva continuato lui, imperterrito – Mentre nostro fratello soffre, prigioniero di Marcel…»  
«Elijah non lo dimentica.» era stata l’asciutta risposta di Freya.  
Rebekah aveva annuito.  
   
Freya invero aveva ragione.  
Non c’era un solo momento delle lunghe giornate di Elijah che non fosse votato alla salvezza del fratello. I piani, i contatti sociali, gli stratagemmi diplomatici che metteva in atto da solo o con Tristan avevano l’unico scopo di scoprire le debolezze di Marcel, per arrivare a Klaus.  
Di aiutare Hayley, seppure a distanza, nel mettere a punto il siero che li avrebbe definitivamente curati dal morso della “bestia”.  
Nessuno infatti dimenticava che né Elijah né Kol erano ancora fuori pericolo, e  Freya ripeteva sempre che entrambi stavano abusando delle proprie forze, in quello stato sospeso in cui il morbo era arrestato dalla sua magia, ma non ancora sconfitto.  
Anzi, l’indomita strega avrebbe preferito rinchiuderli di nuovo, bloccati in una Chambre de Chasse mentale e al sicuro in due bare. E l’avrebbe fatto, se entrambi non si fossero opposti.  
Kol perché era Kol, e si dichiarava mortalmente annoiato da quella prigionia dorata, da quei sogni color pastello. Elijah perché non trovava pace, convinto com’era di potersi rendere utile alla ricerche della propria ex (o quello che era).  
I fatti avrebbero poi dimostrato chi avesse ragione.  
   
Ma c’era altro, Elijah non lo poteva negare. Sensazioni, emozioni che da secoli ardevano in lui. Tormentose, inestinguibili. Tanto più terribili da sopportare in quanto capaci di ispirargli, pure in quei giorni angosciosi, una segreta, inconfessabile gioia.  
   
Elijah non sapeva se Tristan avesse udito ciò che gli aveva sussurrato in un momento di tenerezza e di passione, nella notte in cui si erano riconciliati. Sapeva però di averlo detto, in un modo tanto sincero e liberatorio che poi si era sentito svuotato.     
Senza peso, senza storia.  
   
In quella manciata di giorni che li avevano separati dal ritorno di Hayley, cinque, per la precisione, i due improbabili amanti avevano avuto ben poche occasioni per indulgere nelle attività che tanto turbavano Kol.  
E sempre che indulgere fosse la parola giusta, poiché le preoccupazioni di entrambi lasciavano a tali “distrazioni” unicamente gli agitati ritagli di tempo delle attese e degli imprevisti, inevitabili anche nella concitazione della caccia.  
Momenti di sesso incredibilmente intenso, appassionato e stranamente tenero, senza parole. Necessario, forse, più del cibo e più del sangue.  
   
Una volta, nel mattino successivo alla loro lite, rapidi e feroci sotto la doccia, ancora troppo turbati dal giorno prima, e troppo eccitati per lasciarsi andare.  
   
Un’altra, al ritorno della festa in cui li aveva sorpresi Kol. L’acido saluto del fratello aveva innervosito Elijah, e avevano finito per litigare.  
L’Originale era tornato al palazzo dei Mikaelson. Dopo un paio d’ore si era presentato Tristan, tranquillo e fresco come una rosa, i modi impeccabili e l’ineffabile sorriso, sfidando lo sguardo curioso e indignato di Rebekah.  
«Ho bisogno di Elijah.»  
Rebekah si stupì di quanto suonasse sincero.  
Il Conte aveva attraversato il cortile interno e salito le scale con la leggerezza di un gatto, e con la medesima indifferenza all’agitazione che creava intorno a sé.  
Freya, allertata dalla sorella, in fretta aveva lanciato un incantesimo che li occultasse entrambi, al fine di evitare che Kol facesse una strage.  
   
In ogni caso, in quei cinque giorni non si erano mai lasciati, intrecciando gesti e scambiandosi sguardi inequivocabili, come se la reciproca compagnia fosse l’unica salvezza in quell’inferno. Una spalla sfiorata da Tristan passando, mentre l’altro leggeva il giornale. Le sue dita eleganti che gli ravviavano i corti capelli sulla nuca, sistemando il colletto della camicia, lamentandone la sciatteria. Le labbra di Elijah casualmente sul collo di Tristan, mentre l’altro studiava febbrilmente qualche vecchio grimorio. All’occhiata dell’altro il Sire non si giustificava; si limitava a sorridere, predatorio e sfrontato.  
Baci e morsi rubati in un angolo del giardino, in una strada laterale, al riparo da sguardi indiscreti. Giusto il tempo di riordinare le idee e di confondere le emozioni, per poi riprendere il loro cammino, nell’aria satura di colori e profumi.  
Una mano che distrattamente sistemava una ciocca di capelli, sulla fronte pallida di Tristan o su quella pensosa di Elijah. Frammenti.  
   
E quando Freya e Vincent, disperati di riuscire ancora a frenare il veleno, avevano ordinato di rinchiudere di nuovo Elijah e Kol nelle rispettive bare, il cuore di Tristan si era frantumato davvero. Inspiegabilmente e inaspettatamente, una sensazione del tutto inedita nei suoi mille anni.  
   
Naturalmente egli non l’avrebbe mai detto con tanta romantica enfasi, non davanti ai Mikaleson quasi al completo, in quella riunione convocata d’urgenza.  
   
Per essere precisi Tristan non aveva proferito parola, limitandosi a un sorrisetto strano, a una smorfia che sembrava più stupita che addolorata.  
Freya aveva precisato ancora che sarebbe stato più prudente addormentarsi tutti, eccetto Vincent naturalmente, per sfuggire all’attenzione dei numerosi nemici.  
Che Hayley stava ormai per tornare in modo definitivo, poiché era a un passo dal procurarsi l’ultimo ingrediente necessario al perfezionamento del siero.  
Ma Tristan ormai non l’ascoltava.  
   
Nemmeno Elijah aveva detto nulla. Lo guardava dritto negli occhi.  
Si sarebbe detto che neanche lui avesse udito il resto, poiché non aveva fatto commenti nemmeno quando Kol aveva aggiunto malignamente che Hayley sapeva il fatto suo, che era una di loro e tornava a riprendersi il ruolo che le spettava in famiglia.  
Elijah non li aveva neanche salutati, mentre lentamente e con sguardo inquisitorio gli passavano davanti, lasciando la magione degli Strix.  
«Ti aspettiamo a casa.» aveva detto Rebekah a voce bassa, girando in fretta la testa. Elijah allora l’aveva fissata, sorridendo teneramente alla sorella che gli lasciava il tempo per parlare con Tristan.  
Kol aveva aperto bocca per protestare, poi a sua volta si era allontanato.  
   
Ma i due amanti non avevano comunque niente da dire.  
Hayley stava arrivando con gli ingredienti della cura. Stava rientrando con Hope. Tornava a casa.  
   
In silenzio Tristan aveva attraversato la stanza. In piedi di fronte al proprio signore, si era fermato un istante, poi aveva preso il suo viso nella mani tenute a coppa. Mani aperte, a coprirgli quasi interamente la faccia. Chinandosi aveva avvicinato le labbra alle sue.  
Un bacio di una dolcezza persino offensiva. Insostenibile.  
Un bacio possessivo, senza alcun diritto da reclamare.  
«Goodbye, old chum» aveva sussurrato sulle sue labbra.  
   
   
  


End file.
